Amenon Clama Reverisfa
by Starlit Horses
Summary: I suck at summaries. Well basically there is this Elvish Princess, Ghanier, and there is this huge Ball, and everybody's fave elf in da mix! And she ends up going 2 war.


Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings. All copyright goes to J. R. R. Tolkein, New Line Cinema and anybody else that I have not mentioned who holds any sort of copyright. The only things I own are the names, locations, and Elfish words that I created myself.  
  
Amenon Clama Reverisfa  
(You Must Realise Many Things In Life.)  
  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
  
Being a young Elven Princess is not the most wondrous thing in the world. There are times when I wish that I were a peasant girl, not being obliged to go to all these fancy dinners, parties and balls. Yet, being a member of the royal family of Mirandiel, and niece to the King and Queen, getting out of them is not an option. The King and Queen don't have a daughter of their own so I am like my daughter. My father fell in battle when I was nine, and he and the King were brothers, so once he left to go to the Halls of Our Father's, the King and Queen became my second mother and father. Their three sons, Arundiel, Carmeer and Anathon became the siblings that I will never have. Anyway, back to the party preparations. . . . . . . . . . I hate it when my maids stick pins through my hair, pat at my pace or endlessly adjust certain things. But I have to bear it all. Yet at the end of the whole process, I must admit, I do look nice.  
  
The party I was attending tonight was held every 500 years, so it was eagerly awaited. All the Elven Kings of Middle Earth call their kingdoms together to host this big event. There is the Great feast, followed by the Grand Ball. The ball lasts well into the morning. This get-together is called 'Casa Finala' in Elvish, which means 'The Coming Together'.  
  
I have only attended Casa Finala once before when I was 2 and now I am 17, in human years. But in Elven years I am over one thousand years old.  
  
Tonight's attire was a sky blue gown, with silver embroidery on the sleeve cuffs (which were flared) along the bottom rim of the dress, the neckline and waist. I wore a plain silver bracelet, and my tiara. It is made of twisted silver, with a diamond that was my grandmother's. My shoes are of leather in the same colour, with a small heel. My long curly/wavy brown hair was tied up in an elaborate bun, with little bits coming loose. It was held in place with a silver chain with diamonds and snow-white pearls glimmering. I am of average height, have an average figure, and have average beauty. I was shaken from my thoughts when my mother knocked at my door, wondering if I was ready, for the guests would be arriving soon.  
  
"Ghanier, are you ready? You aunt, uncle and cousins are waiting," my mother asked.  
  
"Yes, mother I am ready," I practically jumped out of my chair and ran to the door, and we made our way to my waiting family.  
  
"Late again, are we? Who are we trying to impress now?" Carmeer teased when we arrived.  
  
"No one and you know it," I answered hotly.  
  
"Don't tease her," Anathon said. He turned to me and continued.  
  
"The only reason he is doing it is because he knows that he can never look as nice as you." He grinned at his brother and me.  
  
"Why you little..." Carmeer started.  
  
"Hush my sons, the guests will be arriving soon." Queen Alabora stated quietly. The words were barely out of her mouth when the Lord of Rivendel, Elrond, came up the stairs; with his daughter Arwen and her mortal husband Aragon, King of Gondor.  
  
"One down and a few thousand more to go, until we can sit down again." Arundiel muttered to me. I tried to suppress a giggle. He was exaggerating a bit, only 400 or so guests were coming. Some lords could not make it.  
  
We were chosen out of all of the Kingdoms to host Casa Finala. The royal family, including my mother and myself, were greeting each of the guests, at the entrance to the dining hall and showing them in. My job was to smile and curtsey and stand by my elder cousins side, and accept a kiss of the hand from the men and a hug or a peck on the cheek by the women. Arwen was really nice; she said that we must talk over dinner some time.  
  
Finally, what seemed like the ten thousandth guest arrived, my mother said something, which I did not hear, so I turned around. When I turned back towards the guests, I felt eyes on me. I looked around and saw a young man with long, silky blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and an Elven warriors figure. I guessed he was about 22 or 23 years old or so. He was actually quite good looking. I think I stared at him for to long because he smiled at me and Arundiel poked me in the side and said, "Stop gaping". I gave him an embarrassed - frustrated sort of expression, and he chuckled. The visiting King and my Uncle were exchanging greetings. My Uncle turned around to us and said,  
  
"May I introduce His Majesty, King Thrundiel of Mirkwood, and his son, Prince Legolas?  
  
"No need for formalities, Trandium, 'Thrundiel' will do just fine." He laughed.  
  
"And the same for me" Legolas said.  
  
And he introduced us by our names, titles, and relations to him. When Prince Legolas came to me he smiled, and his eyes danced.  
  
"You are looking lovely today, Princess." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness. You are looking quite well yourself." That was true. He was wearing a silver tunic, with matching boost and pants. His silver crown circlet seemed to fit in with his person. He did look quite good. But I am not as good a judge as my friend, Amoneon.  
  
"As I said earlier, 'Legolas' will do just fine." He said. Once the royal family of Mirkwood were safely inside the dining hall, we went inside and closed the doors.  
  
"Now to dinner, my family." My uncle said.  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? If you have any suggestions at all, please tell me A.S.A.P.!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
